gigabootsiscoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Cursed Content Club
The Cursed Content Club is a Podcast and Commentary Series primarily hosted by Mr. Feel and his victims, Dan and Bob Videogames, and KZXcellent. Overview In the Cursed Content Club, the hosts stab themselves with knives by watching what they consider cursed content; a nebulous term that encompasses perfectly fine movies such as Mystery Men and Good Burger, and truly horrendous works that no human being should be subjected to like The Channel Awesome Movies. Thankfully, Dan, Bob, KZ, and Feel are no longer human, as according to the podcast graphics, they have become skeletons. They have also Allowed their viewers to choose which varieties of knives they stab themselves with, in a sub-series called Cursed Content by Committee, in which the loyal patrons get to vote on exactly what torture they must go through. Though the show was originally focused only on films, the group covered a TV show in Episode 5, that show being Captain N: The Game Master and it's Season 3 companion series, the Super Mario World cartoon. Segments # Expectations: The crew lays out their expectations for the film. # Movie Summary: Feel, usually in a semi-comatose state, tries his best to summarize the content the group just watched. Half of the time he gives up in doing so. # Initial Ratings #* The Lament of Bob Videogames: A sub-segment of the initial ratings period. Since Bob gave Kickassia, the first film they watched, a -5/5 automatically, Feel now asks him every episode if the thing they watched was worse than Kickassia. Every time Bob says yes, Kickassia moves up one point on the scale. Once it reaches zero, the group has to watch To Boldly Flee, which is considered the worst of the Channel Awesome films. # Favorite Scene: The group has to go around and describe what their favorite scene in the thing they watched was. The rules forbid them from picking a recurring type of scene. # Least Favorite Scene: Same as the last one, but focused on each member's least favorite scene in the thing they watched. # Favorite Character/Person/Bag of Sour Cream On-Screen: The most difficult category of the show, where each member has to decide who their favorite actor/character was. Sometimes this is simply relegated to inanimate objects and animals (such as the dog from Isolation 119). # Least Favorite Person: The same as the last category, but focused on each member's least favorite character. In the Twilight episode, they were forbidden from choosing Bella as their least favorite because she was "too unlikable". # Final Thoughts: Each member gives a final summary of the piece of media, often adding in some personal trivia during it. For example, Feel sharing his experiences with Captain N fanboys. List of Media Covered #Kickassia (2010) #Suburban Knights (2011) #Good Burger (1997) (Cursed Content by Committee) #Isolation 119 (2015) #Twilight (2008) #Captain N: The Game Master (1989-1991) and Super Mario World (1991) ##Season 1 Episode 3: "The Most Dangerous Game Master" ##Season 1 Episode 8: "Mr. and Mrs. Mother Brain" ##Season 1 Episode 10: "Simon the Ape-Man" ##Super Mario World Episode 3: "Send in the Clown" Links *Playlist *Patreon Category:Show Series